This invention relates to brushes, sponges, and other toiletry devices, and more particularly to such devices with a bendable shaft.
It is difficult for individuals to brush or scrub some body parts such as the back. For people with certain disabilities, the difficulty is often compounded. U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,588 issued Apr. 15, 2003 to Black is exemplary of inventions that provide a bendable shaft so that the body part is more easily reached. They have to compromise between making them easily bendable and yet sufficiently non-bendable so that they don't bend in use.